


Beni Shigangbang

by truejaku (hereonourstreet)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gangbang, Group Sex, Idol Worship, M/M, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku
Summary: This is what you think it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [so-chintzy (HuasenButter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuasenButter/gifts).



> commission for [So-Chintzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuasenButter/pseuds/so-chintzy)!

            It’s always been slightly embarrassing, when Beni Shigure rallies around him and heaps their praises upon him, but Koujaku isn’t exactly sure why. He feels a little bad about it – he doesn’t mind when girls do it, so it would be sort of rich to claim that gender had nothing to do with the discomfiture. He just gets very self-conscious when it’s other men, and he knows, deep down, that it’s probably because no one has ever been too sly about hiding the sexual aspect of it: they all kind of want to bang Koujaku, and Koujaku kind of wants to be banged by them, too.

            He always suspected sex with one of the Beni Shigure members was going to happen one day, but he never expected to have sex with all of them at once.

Well, it may not be every _single_ one of them, but it sure is enough for Koujaku to lose count. Koujaku was feeling particularly vulnerable today, having been too busy the past week to even think about jerking off, much less going out to find a girl to seduce. So when someone leaned against his body and pressed his lips against his ear to say, _“We can help you out if you want. We always want to please our fearless leader,”_ he was sort of helpless. His single, ragged breath was answer enough and all too suddenly, at least six hands were on his body, three of them on his dick and he submitted immediately – willingly and enthusiastically.

Floating hands make quick work of pulling his kimono off him, swiftly groping each part of his body as it’s exposed, and then reaching around from behind to unbutton his jeans. They’re so tight that there’s some trouble getting them down. His briefs cling to them, so they both are peeled off Koujaku’s legs simultaneously. He’s pushed over onto all fours as people tug his jeans off his feet and throw them to the side with his kimono.

_“_ We’ve never gotten to see your body in its entirety before.”

“Put him on his back, so we can get a better look.”

Gentle hands surround him, pick him up and set him back down on his back. Koujaku strains and groans under the scrutinous eyes, looking to the side in mortification and gritting his teeth.

“It’s amazing…”

“You look even better than we thought!”

“Our leader works on his body so hard. Let’s make sure that body feels some pleasure, too. He deserves it.”

There must be even more people than Koujaku could physically see as hands grip his ankles and pull his legs up roughly, holding them in place, knees bent and almost touching his ears. It’s slightly uncomfortable and Koujaku’s nails try to burrow into the wood table as a wet finger pokes at his entrance. He feels so vulnerable, being this bared, but Beni Shigure worships him. They might be a bit eager, but if they get _too_ excited, Koujaku knows how to stop them. They do listen to his every command, after all.

They start with one finger. Koujaku is really only used to fingers in the first place. He desperately wants to know what a dick feels like inside him, and this is the perfect way to find out – he doesn’t _actually_ have to admit to anyone that he wants it. He doesn’t have to explicitly ask. He only has to writhe in the discomfort that evolves into extreme pleasure as two fingers are put inside him, wet and slick and opening him up so slowly that he might scream. They don’t want to hurt him so they’re taking their time. Koujaku can appreciate that, of course, but the wait is almost excruciating. It’s nearly a full ten minutes before they put in the third finger, and when they circle around his insides, Koujaku thinks it all might end before it even begins.

“Does that feel good?”

“Does that feel _too_ good?”

“Don’t let him finish before we even start!”

“Why not? I’d like to make him feel good more than once.”

Koujaku is suffering. His legs are still held firmly above his head and the thought of being fucked _after_ having an orgasm is too much. He doesn’t think he’d be able to take it.

“I’m open enough,” he says breathlessly. “Just fuck me… please…”

“Really?”

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Give him what he wants. He deserves that much.”

Koujaku is pushed upward suddenly, back onto his hands and knees for a moment. Someone joins him on the table. He watches as legs slide through his own as the man lies flat below him, and the hands on his shoulders slowly push him back down.

Koujaku cries out as the dick pushes at his first ring of muscle. He’s never felt something that big before try to enter him, but with how much lube is dripping out of him – and is dripping from the cock – he finds it easier than he expected to sit down on it fully. It does take some time, and he is panting mercilessly by the time it completely fills him up, but it’s a good feeling. He always had an urge to know what the fullness felt like, and now he knows: fucking great.

“Do you like this?”

Koujaku nods.

“Do you want to ride him?”

He nods again, his eyes darting away in shame once more. He’s leaning forward on his hands and his mouth is perpetually hanging open, trying to gulp down air.

“Go ahead.”

But just as Koujaku lifts his hips up once – to a chorus of, “ _Aaaah…”_ as his team watches from behind – something starts to poke at his lips, too.

All at once, Koujaku finds a cock gently guided into his mouth. It’s easy since it’s hanging open, but once it lays flat against the back of his tongue, he finds it too difficult to breathe. He coughs slightly, and the dick is taken out immediately.

“I’ll do it for you. That way you don’t have to focus on too much at once.”

Koujaku slides back down onto the dick inside of him slowly as the dick in front of his face slides back into his mouth. He rests his tongue under it, taking a breath every time it pulls out. A gentle rhythm starts, and Koujaku is lost to it so much that he hardly realizes when his hands are pulled off the table and wrapped around two more cocks. They start humping into his hands, just as the other fucks his face, and all Koujaku has to focus on is the dick in his ass, filling him up, searching for his prostate.

“Koujaku, you look so good like this.”

“Yes, you look incredible. We love it when you look this happy.”

“We love being the ones to make you this happy.”

“You look so good, I’m already close—”

Koujaku doesn’t quite register the praise until the man underneath him stays true to his word – there’s an explosive orgasm below him and a sudden, warm feeling inside him. The cum feels so much different than the lube. Koujaku hasn’t touched his dick once since this started; yet he’s still hard as a rock.

“You just felt too good, Koujaku. I couldn’t hold it in.”

“Then let us have a turn. He deserves an orgasm just as good as yours.”

The man below him switches out for another. The cock in Koujaku’s mouth disappears suddenly as a second person also gets onto the table and under his body. Koujaku doesn’t understand what’s happening until there are hands on his waist, guiding him down gently onto _two_ dicks.

“Oh, _God…”_

Koujaku winces. This is the first time he’s taken a dick, period. The prospect of taking two is – embarrassingly appealing.

“Can you handle it, Koujaku? We don’t have to if you can’t.”

“But you looked so good with one dick in you… You would look amazing with _two_.”

“We just want to make you feel good, Koujaku. Don’t be embarrassed. There’s nothing you could do that wouldn’t look good.”

“Even the look of pain on your face turns us on, but only for a bit… We would much rather see you happy with all this cum dripping out of you.”

Taking two dicks is _much_ harder than taking one. Koujaku can really only handle the tips, and even then, it takes a lot of time, a lot of lube, and a lot of crying on his part. Not tears, but crying out in the pleasure of the pain and the pain of the praise. It’s embarrassing to hear everyone heap so many compliments on him, but he never wants it to end. When the two below him are finally thrusting upwards into him comfortably, he finds his mouth and hands occupied once again, one hand in his hair to help guide his head. There are people surrounding him, their dicks resting on his ribs and back as they jerk off to the sight, quickly switching places with people who finish in his hands – in his mouth – on his face. Once one person comes, he’s replaced with another, and Koujaku has never felt so good before in his life.

Being wanted this badly is nice, even if he is still utterly humiliated by it all.

There’s an endless line of people, all waiting patiently to get off by their great leader. There’s cum all over Koujaku’s body in just a matter of minutes – splattered across his back and shoulders, dripping down his ribs and wrists, coating his hair and face. The taste of cum of is constant on his tongue and lips and the shallow thrusts into his ass somehow manage to coax an orgasm from the two below him too, filling him up even more. He’s over stimulated by the time there’s only one person left. His arms are weak and give out, sending his cheek crashing to the table in exhaustion. Everyone gasps in alarm, a few hands lifting him up by his chin as some members whose names Koujaku would never remember right now look him in the eye.

“Are you okay?”

“Did we go too far?”

Koujaku shakes his head. Semen is dripping down his face and onto their hands. He can hardly breathe.

“I just want to finish,” he rasps. “Please… I’m so… My body is so hot, I can’t stand it. I need to come.”

His team coos around him as they lower his face back to the table, which is also covered in semen. They lay him softly on his cheek and then pull his waist up gently, positioning his ass high up into the air. He doesn’t even mind how exposed he is anymore or how everyone else has taken a seat around him when a final dick starts to push inside of him. He’s so wet and so open that it slides in easily at first, but also slides back just as easily as a steady pace of fucking starts to build. It’s okay though; Koujaku can hardly notice that when he’s already this close and ready and hot. Whoever it is drapes themselves over his body and whispers into his ear:

_“You took everything so well. We’re sorry for doing this to you, but you forgive us, right? It was all leading to this. Relax now.”_ Koujaku feels fingers wrap around his dick and start to pump, the thumb rubbing circles on the underside of his head. He immediately cries out in pleasure. _“We’re going to make sure you feel good, now.”_

And he does feel good. His shoulders heave as his breaths get more and more ragged, more and more difficult. He’s half breathing, half moaning as he gets fucked, firmly but slowly. His voice keeps getting caught in his throat, garbled sobs coming out of his mouth as the man behind him pumps into him, guiding his dick to hit Koujaku in a new place each time. It’s so good that when the man finally hits Koujaku’s prostate, he bangs his fists against the table, sending cum flying everywhere. No one seated around him seems to mind getting hit by it, probably because no matter how much cum lands on them, they couldn’t possibly be as covered in it as Koujaku is right now. They all sigh happily again when they realize he’s close, the dick inside him slamming against his prostate with every thrust now, causing him to lift himself up on his hands, eyes wrenched closed and mouth slightly parted as he starts to scream.

Cum still drips off of every inch of him as the orgasm racks through his body. It’s _painful_ how good it is at this point, his entire body on fire and shivering simultaneously. He lifts his head to bawl as loudly as he can, the indulgence so validating that he doesn’t care how ridiculous he sounds. He’s never felt this good before, and he can hear people around him standing up and moving. They want to get a better look at his face. It’s so twisted in gratification that he isn’t sure what he looks like, but that’s the least of his worries.

When the orgasm finally starts to dissipate, Koujaku’s cries turn into whimpers. He’s still having a hard time breathing and by the time he’s finally finished and empty again, his arms give out a second time. He gasps against the table but is quickly picked up by his team and sat upright.

“That was the most amazing thing we’ve ever seen.”

“We always wanted to make you feel this good. Now we finally did.”

“You look so good covered in cum.”

“You look so good when you feel pleasure.”

“You look so good when you orgasm.”

“We’re very happy to have gotten to do this with you, Koujaku.”

“Now let’s clean you off.”

“And give him a blanket.”

“And some soup.”

“And water!”

“And a shower.”

“If we’re cleaning him up, he doesn’t need a shower!”

“Towels don’t clean up! He needs a proper shower.”

“Or bath.”

“So he can stew in our cum some more?”

“Shut up. Just give him a shower.”

“Where?! There’s no shower here!”

Koujaku rests his face on the table as his team devolves, as usual, into an argument. Since this one, however, is about how best to take care of him, Koujaku decides not to admonish them. He closes his eyes slowly and a small smile spreads across his lips. This is the Beni Shigure he knows. Loud, argumentative and curiously infatuated with him.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [normal website](http://www.ambuckle.com)  
> or my [erotica website](http://www.bgprynce.com)  
> or my [tumblr](http://www.truejaku.tumblr.com)  
> or my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/truejaku) i guess?
> 
> also yeah so a bunch of people were makin fun of me a bit ago because i just indent on word with the tab button and they were all, "i can't believe you don't just shift the thingy over so it does it for you" and i was like idk i guess i'm just not a lazy piece of shit and can stand hitting one extra key but sure i'll do that so i did that and look at this mess of a format. just unconscionable. so i won't be doing that for ao3 fics again


End file.
